


XVI

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester is Sixteen Years Old, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: I’m gonna take good care of you, make you feel so good so it doesn’t hurt. Always take care of you don’t I, baby boy?





	XVI

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/127641625185/gonna-feel-even-better-when-i-fuck-you-sammy)

“Gonna feel even better when I fuck you, Sammy. You like how my fingers feel? Just wait till I’ve got my dick in you.”

Sam moans, his breath hot against Dean’s cheek, stuttering every time Dean’s finger penetrates him.

“It’ll burn a little, but I’m gonna take good care of you, make you feel so good so it doesn’t hurt. Always take care of you don’t I, baby boy?”

“Y-yeah, you do, Dean,” Sam pants, hitching his legs tighter around Dean’s thighs, pressing him harder into the mattress. His cock is a searing weight against Dean’s hip, trapped snugly between their bodies, but still covered by his briefs.

“Ready for another?” Dean squeezes Sam’s ass gently, his index finger nudging his middle finger, but only teasing at the entrance.

Sam bites down on the salty sweet juncture of his brothers neck, sucking a mark there that he knows tomorrow he’ll trace with his fingers until the days ahead make it fade away.

“Need to hear you say it, Sammy.”

“M'ready,” Sam replies, a feather soft whisper in the pin drop quiet of the room.

Dean presses his index finger into the slick, wet heat of his brother, stilling when he feels Sam tense against him, pushing deeper once he relaxes. He pumps his digits in and out a few times, testing Sam’s resistance.

“Doing so good,” Dean says, praising Sam with a kiss, prying his lips open to slide their tongues together, languid and full of promise. Waiting for Sam to turn seventeen had nearly killed them both.


End file.
